<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【松银】关于一周年的一则 by lbgen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873250">【松银】关于一周年的一则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1'>lbgen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki &amp; Yoshida Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【松银】关于一周年的一则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>今天是银时和松阳在一起的一周年。</p><p>银时这几年追松阳不可谓不追的专心致志一腔孤勇，松阳本来打算在他大学毕业之后和他交往，但是耐不住银时这种一头扎进来的追求，最后还是在他升大三的时候松了口。</p><p>毕竟两个人不是一个学校——当然了，松阳暂时还没有松口公开的打算，让银时整体有点闷闷不乐。</p><p>银时溜进松阳办公室里的时候松阳还没有下课，他开开心心的坐在办公桌后面的椅子上，盯着桌面上松阳手写的字迹发呆。</p><p>松阳的字还是一如既往的流畅漂亮带着一点点和他本人不相符的凌厉，银时忍不住抬手轻轻摸了摸，然后猛地脸红起来，缩回手，四下看了看，拿起松阳的水杯，犹豫了片刻，才转了转杯口，把嘴唇贴上去，喝了一口。</p><p>差点没把自己呛到。</p><p>银时看了看水杯里面荡漾着的波纹，傻笑了一声。</p><p>按理说他和松阳也做过了，不应该有这么纯情，但是松阳给人的感觉实在是太干干净净风度翩翩了，这种隐秘的快乐被无比的放大，特别这里还是松阳的办公室，银时前一段时间才拿到的钥匙，知道这意味着什么。</p><p>他打破了松阳的很多原则，这是他过去也没有想到自己能够做到的。</p><p>银时正一个人傻笑着发呆，突然听到门的动静，猛然反应过来，把水杯放回了桌子上。</p><p>对方敲了敲门，感到门没有锁，推门走了进来。</p><p>银时一愣，才想起来自己太过激动没有锁门，皱了皱眉头，从椅子上站起身，正好对方也从外面走了进来。</p><p>走进来的是松阳的一个博士生，他一愣，狐疑的看了银时片刻，开口：“……松阳教授呢？”</p><p>“他不在。”银时镇定，“我来帮他拿点东西。”</p><p>对方显然有点怀疑，皱了皱眉头：“什么东西？”</p><p>银时皱了皱眉头，冷冷：“和你没有关系吧。”</p><p>对着不相干的人，他的脾气向来不是很好。</p><p>“你不是我们研究室的人吧？”对方皱眉，“你是怎么进来的？”</p><p>“老师让我来那东西，自然是给我钥匙了的。”银时展开手，晃了晃手里的钥匙，“怎么？审问犯人？”</p><p>那个人看着银时从桌子上拿起一本书，绕过桌子轻轻松松的走过来，突然开口：</p><p>“是你吗？”</p><p>银时莫名其妙的看了他一眼：“什么是不是我？”</p><p>“最近有谣传，说松阳教授有一个还是大学生的男性恋人，是你吗？”对方问。</p><p>银时一愣，面上不显，抱手似笑非笑的看着他：“这么八卦教授，合适吗？”</p><p>“我是担心他！”对方皱了皱眉头，“他们最近都在谣传这个，说教授作风的问题——”</p><p>“作风问题？”银时怒从心头起，表面上仍然压得很平，“你呢？你说着担心他，事实上还不是害怕这是真的？”</p><p>松阳总是显得高风亮节、一尘不染，银时喜欢他这个样子，确也痛恨他这个样子——或者更确切地说，是痛恨离这个样子松阳很远的自己。但是在他看来，松阳怎么过是他的自由，别人没有半点置喙的余地。</p><p>对方被他噎了一下，不过脑子也不笨，很快反应过来，皱了皱眉头：“你真的是教授的恋人？”</p><p>银时注视了他片刻，脑子有片刻的沸腾，有些话就要脱口而出，最后还是生生的冷静下来，嘲讽的哈哈哈了起来。</p><p>他笑完，重新向前走去，拍了拍对方的肩膀：“你觉得我像吗？我真的就是一个帮忙那东西的学生，路过，看不惯你们而已。”</p><p>他的手指在拍对方肩膀的时候动了动，最后还是很快的收了回来。</p><p>“道貌岸然。”他最后冷笑了一声，走出了研究室。</p><p>对方愤怒的追了出来：“你到底是谁？你以为随随便便什么人就能进出这里吗？你的钥匙是从哪里来的？”</p><p>银时没有打算理他，咽了口气，顺着走廊往外走去。</p><p>“你拿的是我们的研究材料。”对方不依不饶，“站住！”</p><p>“都说了是帮松阳——老师拿东西啊！”银时笑着扭头，摊了摊手，“要不然给他打个电话？”</p><p>他说着，却看到松阳从走廊的另一边走了过来，一愣。</p><p>松阳看到这个场景也是微微一愣，走到银时面前，接过他手里的东西：“你怎么来了？“</p><p>“你果然不是帮老师拿东西的。“对方追了上来，皱了皱眉头，”教授，他有研究室的钥匙。“</p><p>“啊，我给的。“松阳点点头，没有再解释的意思，”你也是来找我的？“</p><p>“啊……对，之前课题的事情。“对方犹豫了片刻，”老师如果有时间的话想要讨论一下。“</p><p>“我明天上午应该有时间，直接约就行了，我也有点事情想和你讨论。”松阳说，“今天还有点事情，先失陪了。”</p><p>“哦……好。”对方看着松阳重新向着研究室的方向走去，有点纠结。</p><p>银时停顿了一下，还是对松阳挥挥手：“那老师……我东西也拿完了，就——走了？”</p><p>松阳扭头看银时，眼底有一丝无奈：“你都来了，呆一会吧。”</p><p>银时眼睛一亮，重新跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>松阳放下手里的东西，在办公桌后面坐下。银时不知道松阳有没有事，看他打开了电脑，也就没有贴上去，自己在沙发上坐下，拆了个巧克力，放到嘴里含着。</p><p>他心里还是有点不舒服，但是在那里靠了一会也就消气了，过了一会很安静的站起来跑到书架旁边，抽出了一本之前没有看完的历史书看了起来。</p><p>松阳知道银时的口味，总是能够从各种大部头里给他找出来一些对他口味的书。银时想起这点心里又舒服了，笑了笑，抱着书靠在沙发上看了起来——</p><p>然后就睡了过去</p><p>实在是前两天刚刚考试完，熬了两个夜，有点累。</p><p>松阳回完邮件，抬头看向银时，有点无奈的站起身，走到他的面前弯下腰，碰了碰他的脸：</p><p>“银时？”</p><p>银时迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，不自觉亲近地对松阳笑了笑，抬手勾住松阳的脖子，低声：“老师……”</p><p>松阳没有立刻叫醒他，低头在他的嘴唇上轻轻碰了碰，才抬起身：“好了，醒醒，之后有安排，晚上再睡。”</p><p>“安排？”银时眨了眨眼，清醒过来，坐起身，试探的问，“……纪念日？”</p><p>“啊。”松阳点点头，“之前你不是说有一个音乐酒吧的情侣活动吗？”</p><p>“我也没说……”银时犹豫，“……老师你要一起去？”</p><p>松阳看他，眨眨眼：“不想吗？我还有其他的方案。”</p><p>“不不不不是不想——”银时猛然坐直身体，摆摆手，“就是酒吧这种地方一般比较乱，当然我说的那个地方不乱，但还是相对比较——”</p><p>他手忙脚乱的解释。</p><p>松阳看着他解释了半天无果，笑了笑：“可是你之前看起来挺想去的。“</p><p>“嘛……“银时低声，”就是一群年轻人闹腾，也没什么。“</p><p>“嫌我老了？“松阳轻笑。</p><p>银时听到松阳不多见的有点开玩笑的语气，脸色红了红，使劲摇头：“当然不是——”</p><p>就是不知道松阳喜不喜欢那种场合，习不习惯那种场合，松阳的身份适不适合去那种场合，会不会遇到认识松阳的人——</p><p>松阳看银时犹豫的样子，叹了口气：“是我的错。”</p><p>银时一愣。</p><p>“我说不公开我们的关系，不是担心我自己这边，而是怕对你影响不好，也给我们的关系一个沉淀的时间。”松阳抬手揉了揉银时的头，“觉得委屈的话，不告诉我吗？”</p><p>“也没有……”银时犹豫片刻。他的确想公开关系，不过也没有什么太强的执念，只不过是有时候觉得松阳的距离有点远，消沉一下而已。想到这里，银时笑了起来，“真的可以说吗？”</p><p>松阳低着头，专注着注视着银时。</p><p>他的眼睛太过清澈，有时候甚至让人心生恐惧，但是银时从来不拒绝这种溺毙的错觉，甚至在松阳的眼底看到了自己的倒影。</p><p>他勾住松阳的脖子，低声：“老师亲亲我，我就说。”</p><p>松阳犹豫了一下。</p><p>他在学校，即便是自己的办公室里，也总是和银时保持距离的，但是也许是银时的笑容太耀眼，他还是鬼使神差的低头，重新碰了碰银时的嘴唇。</p><p>“不是这样的。”银时固执道。</p><p>松阳无奈的看了他片刻，最后直起身体：“我去锁门。”</p><p>银时这回放开了手，跪坐在沙发上看着松阳动作很稳的走了过去，又扭头走了回来。</p><p>他的呼吸微微急促，感到松阳果然低下头，扶住他的下巴，给了他一个唇舌交缠的绵长的湿吻。</p><p>银时感到身体发热，研究室里书籍的味道都仿佛有一点催情的效果，他的手发力抱住松阳的肩背，试图加深这个吻。</p><p>不过松阳捏了捏他的后颈，拍了拍银时的胳膊，撤开了一点，带着点笑意道：“差不多了吧？”</p><p>银时差点没他这种哄孩子的语气哄住，不过还是顶住了诱惑，抬腿勾了勾松阳的腰：“……门都锁了，再来一次嘛。”</p><p>松阳推开他：“就是锁了门才危险。我知道你在想什么，别闹。”</p><p>他抬手揉了揉银时的头，声音又放柔了一点：“这里也不方便，晚上回去？”</p><p>说着，随手拢好银时的领口，帮他整理了一下耳朵旁边凌乱的头发，才直起身，重新走向门口。</p><p>银时有点挫败的靠在沙发上，看松阳走向门，才又突然站起身，三步两步追了过去，从后面抱住松阳的腰，蹭了蹭他的颈侧。</p><p>“老师，我想要一个周年礼物。”</p><p>松阳偏头看了他一眼，抬手：“周年礼物已经给你准备好了。”</p><p>银时猛然抬手抓住松阳的手，略微有点委屈：“我也不是就非要……松阳，我都硬了，你亲我都没有感觉的吗？“</p><p>松阳被他缠的停下开门的动作，抬手止住银时往他腿间挤得腿：“你还是年轻——”</p><p>银时哼哼唧唧得不放手，破罐子破摔的舔了舔松阳的脖子开始撒娇：“不是年轻，是喜欢你，松阳，好不容易的纪念日——”</p><p>松阳无奈道：“纪念日不是胡闹的借口，银时，有点自控力。”</p><p>“老师您不知道吗？”银时轻轻亲他的脖子，“遇到你我从来就没有过自控力，你要负责，我刚才好委屈的，就弄一下，真的，不上本垒……”</p><p>松阳被他缠的没办法，听到银时的声音里的确有点委屈，在心里叹了口气，手换了个方向，把办公室的灯关了。</p><p>银时咽了口口水，正在高兴，就感到松阳箍着他的腰翻了个身：“你啊……别后悔。”</p><p>“老师你也太小看我——等！”银时猛然声音提高了一瞬，松阳抬手对他做了个噤声的手势，银时又猛然把声音压了下来，抬起手抓住松阳的手，声音惊慌的不行，“松阳你干什么！”</p><p>“松手。”松阳弹弹银时的手腕，“不是自己说的吗？就弄一下。”</p><p>“不不不我不是这个意思——”银时整个人都将僵硬了，虽然灯和窗帘都是关着的，但是下午的房间并不黑暗，他可以清楚的看到松阳俯身半蹲跪在他面前，抬手灵活的拉开了他皮带的搭扣。</p><p>银时慌里慌张的拉住裤子，仿佛成了什么施暴现场的受害者，声音发抖：“我真的不是这个意思！松阳你！”</p><p>“噤声。”松阳只是低低说了一句，抬手勾勒了一下银时的下身，“的确很兴奋啊。”</p><p>“别——真的——”银时的声音发抖，对方蹲跪在那里脸对着他下身的画面让他整个人都兴奋的燃烧了起来，甚至超过了他能够允许自己想象的限度，反而躲闪了起来。</p><p>松阳抬起眼睛向上看向银时，笑了一下：“还弄吗？”</p><p>“我来……”银时脸红的像是要哭出来一样，“松阳你别这样——脏——”</p><p>“别怎么样？”松阳看他的样子好笑，抬手带着一点点强硬拉开银时的手，让已经完全硬挺的性器跳了出来，手指划过湿漉漉的前端，带着点呼吸的热度，“为什么？”</p><p>银时在松阳摸上他性器的时候就有点发傻，松阳微微撸住他的性器底部，手指在下面的囊袋上滚动了一下，低头亲了一下翘起的头部。</p><p>然后银时就忍不住抽动着射了出来。</p><p>松阳也没想到，一时愣住，感到脸上湿润，白浊的精液顺着他的眼角慢慢下滑到了嘴角。</p><p>松阳抬起手抹了一下，就听到银时一声惨叫，手忙脚乱的蹲下身，抓起衣服就给他擦手，擦完手又要去擦脸，但是衣服已经被精液润湿了，一时陷入了慌乱之中。</p><p>松阳无语的拍拍银时的头，站起身，从茶几上抽了两张纸，自己擦干净了手和脸，笑了一下，把手里的面巾纸轻轻扔到旁边的纸篓里：</p><p>“味道挺重，看起来的确憋着了？”</p><p>银时整个人都处在一边是松阳到底都做了什么一边是我怎么那么快就射了的双重打击里，蹲在地上，裤子也没提，傻愣愣的抬头看着松阳。</p><p>松阳觉得他这样子实在是可爱，也挑战他的忍耐力，只好蹲下身在银时眼前打了个响指：“回神了。”</p><p>他仍然是那身浅色的和服，衣摆勾勒出半蹲跪的姿势，银时又想起刚才发生了什么，整个人终于落回到了原地，深吸了一口气，又深吸了一口气，最后才没有丢脸的保持刚才那种面红耳赤狼狈不堪的状态，只是低声：</p><p>“老师你怎么还会……”</p><p>有点委屈。</p><p>松阳吸了口气，抬手敲敲银时的脑袋：“我有什么不会的，你这是什么意思？”</p><p>银时嘟嘟囔囔的没说什么，但是实在松阳看起来很禁欲，实际上也很禁欲，上床总是他主动，尤其是早晨不刷牙就不接吻，之前他想帮松阳口一发的时候对方直接喊了停先拉他去洗了澡，今天这种一言不合就开车的作风实在是没想到。</p><p>“就……”银时说着，又想起刚才自己秒射的壮举，整个人都陷入了怀疑人生之中。</p><p>曾经有一个机会摆在我面前，而我干脆的射了对方一脸。</p><p>不是那种意义的，而且因为太过慌乱也什么都没看见没记住。</p><p>没事，银时，你还能活下去。</p><p>“银时，我们在一起一年了。”松阳叹了口气，“我还没有能够让你有安全感吗？”</p><p>银时一愣，这才抬起头，摇了摇：“没有。”</p><p>他说的是实话，松阳很让他安心，也绝对不会让他伤心，只是……</p><p>“本来以为老师你不太喜欢这种事。”银时说。</p><p>“什么事？”松阳偏头问。</p><p>“就……上床。”银时终于实话实说，“或者说肢体接触。”</p><p>“不想让你沉迷而已。”松阳回答，“而且这种事情的确节制一点好。”</p><p>银时红着脸：“那也……而且……总之……反正我不想节制……”</p><p>松阳笑了起来，仍然是那种月朗风清的语气：“就那么有精神吗？有时候我也想放纵一下，把你绑在床上，让你逃也逃不掉的只能哭着求饶，身上被精液弄得乱七八糟，后面被干得合都合不拢，还是只能张开腿接受我——不过那样会辛苦哦？”</p><p>银时一脸怀疑人生的坐在那里，抬头和松阳对视。</p><p>“你这么可爱，我舍不得。”松阳勾唇又一次笑了笑，抬手抹了抹银时带着水色的眼角，“好了，起来吧。”</p><p>他要站起来，却被银时猛然抬手拉住，一只手勾着他的腿，一只手拉住松阳的手，下意识地捏了捏，十指相扣。</p><p>“……我不怕辛苦的。”银时抬头望着他，能够清晰的看到松阳白皙的皮肤在照进来的斜阳中也覆盖上了一层薄汗，还有他喉结微微滚动的一下，心脏剧烈地搏动了起来，“松阳……不能告诉我吗？你对我到底有多少欲望。”</p><p>松阳看了他片刻，突然笑了起来。</p><p>他笑得很开心，但是又很矜持，是他一贯风轻云淡的样子，让银时一瞬间觉得刚才似乎都是错觉。不过松阳没有转换话题，只是无奈道：</p><p>“那就赶紧把裤子穿好站起来，总不可能真的在这里做吧？”</p><p>银时的脸又红了，跳起来，看到松阳走到窗户旁边拉开窗帘和玻璃，散去屋子里暧昧的气息，才重新收拾好东西，整理好稍微有点凌乱的头发：</p><p>“我去趟洗手间，你也收拾一下东西吧。”</p><p>“哦——哦。”银时想起刚才松阳的脸只是擦了一下还没有洗，感觉到今天自己身上的热度是不可能下去了，走到沙发旁边胡乱的把东西扔进书包里。</p><p>他走出去的时候脸还是红的，一边揉着乱糟糟的头发，一边走到松阳的旁边，和他一起下楼。</p><p>松阳走路总是很端正，脚步落地很轻，却走得很稳。银时侧脸看他，知道他和服虽然看着清瘦，但是身材却实际上劲瘦，也——</p><p>不不不不能再想了。</p><p>银时在心里念了几行今天的编程作业，压下了身体的躁动。</p><p>“银时。”松阳突然说。</p><p>他的语气里面有点郑重地意思，银时下意识地站直扭头，在心里疯狂回忆了一边自己准备的从“你为什么喜欢我”到“你和我在一起不后悔吗”这种松阳有可能问出来的一周年谈人生的问题的回答都过了一遍，连刚才的悸动都消失了不少。</p><p>松阳看了他如临大敌的样子，笑了起来，抬手指了指远方：“你看，夕阳是不是很漂亮？”</p><p>银时一愣，抬起头，点了点：“嗯。”</p><p>的确是很不错的景色。</p><p>“银时，你可以再贪心一点的。”松阳环着手，站在台阶上看着远方，温和的说。</p><p>他浅灰色的和服和晚霞灿烂的色彩交相辉映，恰恰形成了一个美好的互补。</p><p>“贪……心？”银时一愣。</p><p>“我和这个世界上所有其他人一样，无比普通，有着自己的长处，也有着自己的缺点。我想说我不值得你迷恋，也不值得你奉若珍宝，但是我并没有这么说的资格，因为我和你也是一样的。”松阳扭头看向他，“奉你为宝，迷恋着你，想在你面前表现的完美，仿佛只有这样才能和你般配。我很贪心，银时，所以你必须要更贪心一点，才能拿到自己想要的东西。”</p><p>银时看着松阳，对方清澈的眸子仿佛带着点魔力，把他一点点蛊惑。</p><p>“那……”银时愣了很久，突然笑了起来，褪去了之前残余的局促，带着爽朗的暖意，对着松阳张开双臂，“在这里拥抱一下吧。”</p><p>松阳罕见地一愣，然后无奈的笑了笑，给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>“之前在家里的书桌上看到，我还以为是老师给学生改的什么文章呢。”拥抱结束，银时才又说，“原来是在准备说什么吗？”</p><p>松阳的动作顿了一下，扭头看了银时一眼。</p><p>银时对他没心没肺的笑。</p><p>松阳无奈，敲了一下他的脑袋，两个人一前一后地走了出去。</p><p>“老师今天想玩什么play？”银时一边走一边问。</p><p>“公共场合别说这种事情。”松阳淡淡，“而且我也没有答应你这种事情。”</p><p>“不不不刚才明明是这个发展吧？刚才明摆着是要和银桑一起回家做这样那样这样那样的事情把我搞得乱七八糟的吧？”银时继续逼逼，“要我提前请个假吗？”</p><p>“我改主意了。”松阳淡淡说，“何况今天不是周年吗？还有纪念活动。”</p><p>“纪念活动怎么都好啊。”银时撇嘴，“而且最好的纪念活动不就是跨夜炮，把我从第一年干到第二年吗？”</p><p>松阳看他翘尾巴的样子，笑了笑：“也行，只要你别再射那么快，伤身体。”</p><p>银时身体一僵：“之前是意外，意外，是老师耍诈。”</p><p>松阳轻笑一声，没有继续和银时斗嘴，向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>外一则</p><p>是夜。</p><p>银时觉得自己的确是要被玩死了。</p><p>松阳说到做到，一直把银时干的逼出了哭音。</p><p>银时哭出来的时候他的动作才缓和了一点，但也只是一点而已，一边低头亲吻银时发红的眼角和嘴唇，带出了平时的春风和煦，在银时缓过来一点之后才重新加快速度，仿佛要把人弄坏一样的按在床上顶弄。</p><p>银时被来回折腾了几次在高潮的边缘徘徊又落下，最后终于忍不住几乎真的哭出来，在松阳又要停下的时候双腿死死勾着他，不要命一样的扭腰，把自己送到对方的身上。松阳被他惹火的眸色渐深，猛然把人翻过来，在银时失声叫出声的同时又狠狠顶进去，剧烈的来回操干着。</p><p>银时被快感堆积的微微失神，反手去扳松阳的手，想要让他松开一点，又被狠狠的抱回来，更加深的被进入。银时的声音发颤，固执的扭头和松阳接吻，对方才终于松了一点手，让银时把头扭过来。</p><p>栗色的长发汗湿搭在两个人的肩上，松阳抬手随意的拢了拢前额的头发，目光当中带着点危险的气息，是银时很少看到的。</p><p>松阳看银时看他的样子有点愣怔，动作和缓了一点，刚要笑一笑安抚他，就感到银时仿佛哪根弦被触动，猛地勾住他的脖子，无比热情的和他的接吻。</p><p>松阳刚立起来的一点自制力又重新溃不成军，把银时的双手反剪到身后，整个人顶到墙上，让他完全坐在自己的性器上，箍着他的腰上下摆动。</p><p>银时眼前发白，被重新抱起来的时候还没有反应过来，感到松阳重新从前面插了进来，把他的双腿几乎按倒了头的旁边，居高临下的看着他，低头和他的接吻。</p><p>松阳感到银时的后穴抽动，越收缩越紧，知道他快要射了，没有再磨节奏，而是大开大合的压着他的敏感点不断顶弄，感到银时的身体陡然收缩，后穴更是吮吸着自己，让人头皮发麻。</p><p>银时气都喘不匀了，哭的厉害，过来片刻才颤抖着声音：“松阳……抽……抽筋了……”</p><p>松阳一愣，有点无奈的抽身出来，一边抬手去摸他的腿，一边开口：“哪里？”</p><p>“左边小腿。”银时是真的又爽又疼，尤其是松阳抬手给他揉的时候，控制不住的流眼泪，一抽一抽的哭的可怜，自己也觉得有点破坏气氛，脸色通红。</p><p>松阳帮他拉伸了一下腿，重新低头亲了亲他：“这回知道轻重了？”</p><p>“真的是意外。”银时坐起来，小腹被刚才的精液弄得一塌糊涂，感到整个下身都湿漉漉的，有点局促的看了一眼松阳，试探道，“……继续？”</p><p>松阳这回刻意忍的辛苦，没想到银时临门来了这么一出，现在又这么坚持，无奈道：“先休息一下？”</p><p>“……嗯。”银时抬头看了松阳一眼，有点着迷的拢了拢他湿漉漉的栗色长发，又贴近去索吻，两个人一点点接吻。</p><p>松阳能够感到银时的确有点累了，侧头亲了亲他的耳朵：“用嘴帮我吧。”</p><p>银时想说点什么，被松阳用一个吻堵住，然后带着点强硬的按了按他的后脑：“嗯？”</p><p>银时腰间发软，弯下身趴在床上，低头亲了亲对方仍然硬起着的性器顶端，然后吮吻着含到了嘴里。松阳的性器很大，他含的艰难，不过还是勉励低头，感到带着腥檀味道的性器一路顶到了喉头。</p><p>松阳感到银时的喉咙一阵阵干呕的蠕动，轻轻抹了抹他的后脑，眯着眼睛没有阻止，过了片刻银时才缓缓前后动了起来。</p><p>他一边吮吸着性器，一边用力抬眼看着松阳，眼底带着刚才哭过的水色，浮现出红痕和手印的腰因为发力不自觉地微微摆动着，是银时自己绝对想不到的勾人。</p><p>松阳几乎无法控制地抬手扣出银时的后脑，用力往更深处一顶，银时反射性地想要抬手挡，却在闭眼的一瞬间干脆环手抱住松阳的腰，整个性器都顶入了喉头。</p><p>松阳眉头紧皱，用力控制住让人贪恋的快感，才慢慢把身体后撤，银时一个没忍住剧烈的咳嗽了起来，大口喘息着。</p><p>“别勉强。”松阳抬手轻轻抹过银时带着水色的嘴唇，“射在你脸上？”</p><p>银时想起之前的乌龙，眼神飘忽了片刻，含糊的“嗯“了一声，重新低头卖力的舔了起来。</p><p>这回松阳没有刻意忍耐，很快有了射的冲动，抬手扶住银时的脸，看他下意识闭上眼的表情，呼出一口气，沿着他的脸颊、嘴角，最后压着舌尖射了出来。</p><p>银时睁开眼，下意识地笑了笑，抬起手迅速的刮过脸上的精液放进嘴里，仿佛展示的张了张嘴，红色的舌头搅动了一下嘴里的白浊。</p><p>“吐出——“松阳抬手去拿餐巾纸，还是被银时抢了一步，飞快地闭嘴咽了下去。</p><p>松阳无语地抬手给他擦了擦脸上的液体，然后低头和银时结了一吻，才揉揉他的头：“自己站的起来吗？我带你去漱口？“</p><p>“没事。“银时翻身要坐起来，小腿又抽痛了一下，神色古怪了一瞬。</p><p>“你啊。“松阳抬手扶住他，”算了，再躺一会吧。”</p><p>银时对这个没什么意见，重新躺下，抬手摸了摸松阳彻底湿透了的长发，笑了一下。</p><p>“笑什么？”松阳拉过被子给两个人盖上，问。</p><p>“就是看到老师头发湿着的时候总是想。”银时笑了笑，“你这么不修边幅的样子可能只有我看到过。”</p><p>“没有可能。”松阳在被子里又摸了摸银时的小腿，给他慢慢按摩着，“本来就只有你看过。”</p><p>银时被他这么说又脸红了，最后只是含糊的点点头，往松阳这边挪了挪，两个人的呼吸几乎挨在一起：“嗯。”</p><p>松阳看了一眼表，凌晨12点43分：“跨年了，愿望满足了？”</p><p>银时一愣，哈哈哈的笑了起来，抬手抱住松阳的腰：“还有明天要请假。”</p><p>“这个不行。”松阳说，“你的课是下午，上午可以在家休息，下午还是要去上课的。”</p><p>银时伸了伸自己的脖子，笑嘻嘻的说：“像这样？”</p><p>松阳看了一眼他脖子上的吻痕，抚摩片刻：“你想的话，也可以。”</p><p>银时撇了撇嘴：“我还以为你会不同意的。”</p><p>“为什么？”松阳笑了起来，“这种东西的确很满足人的占有欲和炫耀欲，我不能免俗。”</p><p>银时偏头看了他片刻，然后反问：“老师呢？”</p><p>松阳一直很注意这些，所以这还是第一次他们上床的时候身上弄出这么明显的痕迹，不过松阳身上的痕迹大部分都在背上和身上，脖子上倒是挺干净的，银时也就是问问而已。</p><p>松阳抬手摸了摸，歪了歪头，露出脖子上白皙的肌肤，看向银时：“我们自然彼此彼此。”</p><p>银时看着松阳带着汗水的脖子，低头在上面舔了舔，然后笑了起来，在上面轻轻亲了一下，如同松阳有时候在他嘴唇上留下的那种轻飘飘的吻一样，然后抬头问：</p><p>“去洗澡吗？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>